disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sao Feng
Sao Feng From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Pirates of the Caribbean character Sao Feng Chow Yun-Fat as Captain Sao Feng of the South China Seas in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Gender Male Profession Pirate Captain Pirate Lord of the South China Sea Ship(s) served on Empress Hai Peng Weaponry Dao Bounty 8000 Guineas for his capture or death Appearance(s) Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Portrayer Chow Yun Fat Captain Sao Feng (Traditional Chinese: 嘯風; Simplified Chinese: 啸风; pinyin: Xiào Fēng; literally "Howling Wind") is a fictional character introduced in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, the sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. He is played by Chow Yun-Fat. Background Sao Feng is the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea and his character is based on the legendary Chinese pirate, Cheung Po Tsai. Feng owns a bathhouse that caters to the highest paying clients. He also has two known ships at his disposal, the Empress and the Hai Peng. Description Sao Feng is tall and has a moustache that is about a foot long. His head is shaven. Extensive scars cover him, especially his scalp. He wears black clothing and speaks English proficiently, but with a slight Chinese accent. Chinese characters adorn his robes; it is unclear what they specifically are, but appear to match his name. He is also heard reciting a few lines of a Chinese poem in Cantonese. His weapon of choice is a dao. Personality-wise, Feng is depicted as an unscrupulous and honour-less coward who will do anything to join with the winning side (which he considers to be "just good business"), even if it means betraying his best friends. Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth Swann intend to rescue Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. They visit Feng at his bathhouse in Singapore, requesting a ship and a crew. Feng is suspicious and informs them that earlier that day someone broke into his uncle's temple and attempted to steal the navigational charts to World's End. He reveals the thief to be Will Turner. Barbossa and Elizabeth deny knowing Will, but when Feng threatens to kill him, Elizabeth reacts, confirming they are allies. Barbossa explains that the Brethren Court has been summoned to convene on Shipwreck Cove and Feng, being one of the nine Pirate Lords, is honor bound to attend. Feng demands to know why they want to sail to the Locker. When Will admits they want to rescue Captain Jack Sparrow, Feng becomes enraged and declares that he would only resurrect Sparrow to kill him in person. Barbossa reminds Feng that Jack is one of the nine Pirate Lords and still in possession of his "piece of eight," a pirate lord's insignia and didn't have a successor to give it to before his "death." Feng then notices a fake tattoo dissolving on a servant's shoulder and, assuming he is Barbossa's spy, seizes him. Hidden below, Gibbs and the Black Pearl crew toss up swords through the floorboards to Barbossa and Elizabeth. Feng commands they drop their weapons, threatening to kill their man. When Barbossa replies that he is not with them, Will asks "If he's not with you (Feng), and he's not with us, then who's he with?", then, Mercer and East India Trading Co. marines burst in and open fire. Feng joins the fight against the E.I.T.C. troops, and leads Barbossa and the others through an exit. During the battle, Feng and Will confront each other while Mercer secretly listens in. Will tells Feng that if he wishes to make a deal with the E.I.T.C. then he needs what Will offers -- the two strike a deal. Will wants the Black Pearl to free his father from Davy Jones. In exchange, Feng can have Jack Sparrow to barter to the East India Trading Company for his own freedom. Feng agrees and provides Will with a ship and crew, then covers Will and the others' escape from Singapore. Unbeknownst to Will, however, Feng makes his own deal with the East India Trading Company to turn over all the pirates, including Will, in exchange for the Black Pearl and his own freedom. After Jack and the Black Pearl are rescued and the crew escapes the Locker, Will leads them to an island where he and Feng arranged to meet. Jack, Barbossa and the crew are taken captive when Feng arrives in his ship, the Empress. After a brief confrontation between the parties, Feng directs Sparrow's attention to Lord Cutler Beckett's approaching ship, the Endeavour. Feng hands over Sparrow and the crew to the East India Trading Company, but learns Beckett is keeping the Black Pearl. Barbossa then sways Feng to their side by revealing that he intends to release Calypso from her human form to help them battle Beckett and his minions. Feng, mistaking Elizabeth for Calypso, aids their escape in exchange for her. Seeing no other option and to save the crew, Elizabeth agrees to go with Feng. In his quarters, Feng reveals that he believes Elizabeth is Calypso. He tells Elizabeth it was the first Brethren Court who imprisoned the sea goddess, Calypso, in human form. Elizabeth pretends to be Calypso, and discusses with Feng what she might do for him if freed. When she asks what would happen if she refused to grant her favors, he suggests he would take them by force. He then forcefully kisses her, but she pushes him away. While angrily approaching her once more, he is caught by cannon fire as the Flying Dutchman suddenly attacks. When the smoke clears Elizabeth finds Feng under a small pile of rubble, impaled with a huge piece of drift wood. Dying, Feng pronounces Elizabeth the captain of the Empress, and gives her his "piece of eight", a sheel on an necklace, telling her that she must take his place at the Brethren Court. Elizabeth is the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea. His final words are, "Forgive me. Calypso." In the movie, Sao Feng recites part of a Chinese poem in Cantonese. That poem is the first four sentences of "關山月" ("Guan Shan Yue", The Moon at the Fortified Pass) by Li Bai from Three Hundred Tang Poems. External links * Sao Feng at the Internet Movie Database * Sao Feng at the Pirates of the Caribbean wiki Category:Pirates Category:Men Category:Completely mad Category:Not Completly Evil